1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices such as a motor and an inverter are mounted in electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles. These devices are generally connected by a harness. If two devices to be connected are mounted at proximate positions, a large space for fastening the respective devices is necessary.
Accordingly, a configuration for uniting a motor and an inverter is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-215355.
However, in the configuration proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-215355, the motor and the inverter are connected by a coupling member (alternating current terminal) and the coupling member is immovably fixed to the respective devices. Thus, in the configuration as described above, it is difficult to absorb manufacturing tolerances and mounting tolerances of the devices and the coupling member and the devices may be destroyed due to relative vibration of two devices or the like.